xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Jin
Character = |-| Blade = |-| Jin (Japanese: , Shin) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is the head of the secret organization Torna who wants to find and capture Pyra, seconded by Malos. Originally known as the Paragon of Torna, Jin's powers revolve around the use of ice and lightning-fast movement. After becoming a Flesh Eater, his powers are greatly enhanced, being able to control elementary particles, albeit suffering from severe pain from time to time. In Torna ~ The Golden Country Jin is a protagonist and a Special Legendary Blade, who can grant tremendous power to his Driver, Lora, and her allies. Jin uses the ice element, and wields a Nodachi in battle. Jin was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a lead character designer for the Final Fantasy series. Personality Jin is a sombre Blade of few words, which gives him a cold and somewhat unfriendly demeanor. Despite this he cares deeply for those he feels responsible for (Lora, young Mikhail, and Malos) and despite his distaste for fighting will not hesitate to defend them with force. Upon becoming a Flesh Eater his worldview, previously quite kind and defensive of people regardless of their relationship to him, changes drastically as he loses faith in humanity and begins to wish not only for his own death but that of the Architect. Appearance Jin is a tall, well built man with shoulder-length white hair, fair skin and blue eyes. His core crystal is blue, diamond-shaped and located under his fringe on his forehead; when in public he usually wears a horned face-mask to hide that he is a Blade - and, initially, the paragon of Torna. He wears white and silver armour. Upon becoming a flesh-eater, Jin's true appearance changes; although he can retain his normal Blade form, his core crystal becomes completely red and upon using his strengthened powers he gains black plate armour open at the chest to expose a wound, presumably intended to cross his heart. Story Previous Life Jin was known as the Paragon of Torna. Jin was once the Blade of a person named Ornelia, and was a member of the Colony Defense Force. They fought together in a war for independence, saving villages, and eventually Ornelia passed away, leaving Jin to return to his Core Crystal until he was reawakened. Before he did, however, he wrote down in his journal a way for he and his Driver to be carved together in flesh. He also mused whether the Architect exists, and wondered who he truly is. During his time with Ornelia, he was also close friends with Azurda. Resonance with Lora Later, Jin’s Core Crystal was stolen by Gort and resonates with a ten-year-old girl named Lora. When Gort threatened to kill her to take possession of Jin, Jin stopped him instead, cutting his right arm off in the process, in order to protect her. Jin and Lora later went on the run, and Lora created a special mask for Jin to hide his identity. Aegis War Jin and Lora eventually came across a razed Porton Village, where they find Mikhail. They took him in and offered to take care of him. The group later encountered one of Malos' Artifices, a Gargoyle, but are rescued by Addam and Mythra. Addam was amazed at the synergy between Jin and Lora and their unique fighting style of sharing a weapon. Addam ultimately decided not to bring in Lora for stealing Jin's Core Crystal and chose to team up with Jin. Both Addam and Hugo decided to copy the technique of sharing a weapon. Jin later traveled to Gormott with Lora in hopes of finding Lora's mother, Rynea. Torigoth, however, had been razed by rogue Coeian forces. Jin briefly left Lora as she stayed behind to honor the graves of the people of Torigoth. Gort attempted to ambush Lora and kill her to reclaim Jin, but Jin rushed to Lora's side. At Lora's request, Jin didn't kill Gort and allowed him to escape. While stopping in Hyber Village, Lora and Jin were approached by Teo who claimed to have known Jin and Ornelia when he was young; he told them that the old house Jin once lived in was still standing in the outskirts of a nearby village. Upon investigating, Jin found his journal, and read what he had written about joining together the spirits of a Driver and their Blade. He decided to keep this information hidden from Lora. Jin joined the group as they confront Malos at the capital Auresco. After the battle, the Tornan King recognized Lora's heroics, and Addam knighted her the following day. Lora remarked that Jin no longer needs the mask to hide his identity, but he continued to keep it in hopes of remembering Lora once he returns to his Core Crystal. As Jin and the others battled Malos at the Tornan Titan's core, Jin questioned Malos' bloodlust. Malos claimed that most humans are not like Lora and are instead corrupt beings. Lora's Death After the war, Jin, Lora, Haze, and Mikhail parted ways with Addam as he and Pyra traveled to Leftheria. They spent some time in Gormott before eventually traveling to Spessia to meet up with Addam's militia. One night, Gort, transformed into a large chimera by the Indoline Praetorium, attacked the group. By using Jin's sword, Lora was able to kill Gort once and for all. Amalthus, now promoted to Praetor, issued an attack on Tornans' new home of Spessia in hopes of destroying the Aegis. In the attack, Lora was fatally wounded. She told Jin that for humans, being forgotten is a fate worse than death, and though Jin assured her that he would not forget her, they both knew that the nature of Blades would not allow his memories to be passed down after her death and his return to his Core Crystal. With his knowledge about Flesh Eaters, Jin was able to join Lora's spirit with his own by eating her heart, ensuring that he could live on without a Driver and retain the memories they had made together. New Torna Malos, having survived his battle with Mythra, later met a dejected Jin in a city alleyway and offered to work with him. The two formed the new organization of Torna, with the goal of going to Elysium and killing the Architect. Using the Monoceros, Jin finds Ornelia's house drifting in the Cloud Sea after it fell off of the Tornan Titan. He burns the house down with his old journal and the group photographs with Lora and Ornelia inside. Azurda meets him at the house, but Jin states that their paths will not cross again. Jin then puts Lora's body in suspended animation on board the Monoceros to remind himself to never have faith in the Architect. Jin became the de facto leader of the group. He rescued Mikhail from the Indoline Praetorium after Mikhail was turned into a Blade Eater. He found Akhos and Patroka, two other Flesh Eaters, imprisoned and being transferred from Tantal to Indol. He asked them to join him, and they agreed. He also breaks Nia and Dromarch out of Indoline custody, and Nia joins him as well. Jin knew that the first step was to reawaken the other Aegis, who had been sealed away by Addam after the end of the war. Re-awakening of Pyra He requests a person from the Leftherian Archipelago to help on a salvage mission, with Rex ultimately agreeing to the job. The salvage team manages to bring up the target shipwreck, and once inside, Jin finds his target, the Aegis. However, Rex unexpectedly begins to resonate with it, prompting Jin to stab him in the back, killing him. However, Rex is ultimately resurrected by Pyra and, with the help of Azurda and Nia, manages to escape, leaving Jin empty-handed. Later, at the Olethro Ruins, Akhos reveals that Jin plans on using the Aegis to wipe humanity from existence in the world of Alrest. Titan weapon Jin travels to the ruins of Judicium on the Titan Temperantia, and takes control of a Titan weapon that was being excavated by the Empire of Mor Ardain. With it, he fires on the Kingdom of Uraya's forces, making it seem as if the Empire had illegally attacked them and nearly sparking a war. The party fights him atop the Titan, where he reveals to be a Blade, but with his powers limited by Fan la Norne, Haze's new identity, they manage to force him away; however, he kills Fan la Norne by stabbing her through her Core Crystal and escapes with Akhos. It is soon revealed that Jin's Core Crystal is partially damaged due to his life as a Flesh Eater. True Form He is fought again in the Genbu Crown, where he demands the party hand over the Omega Fetter and the Aegis. When they refuse, he reveals his true form, which gives him control over all elementary particles and allows him to move his body at the speed of light, making it impossible to dodge his attacks, even with Mythra's foresight. He is able to withstand Mythra's attack from Siren, and along with a new army of artificial Blades, he and the other members of Torna restrain the entire party. When Pyra threatens to destroy herself with the power of Siren to thwart their plans, he lets the party go, but leaves with Pyra and the Omega Fetter. He and Malos are later fought at the Cliffs of Morytha, he was shocked when Rex expresses his understanding on what it means to be Driver and Blade and when Rex attains his Master Driver state and is able to match him blow for blow. As he is defeated, Rex noticed the sadness in his opponent and refused to finish him. After a heated battle between Ophion and Siren, he, along with Rex and his companions, falls through the Cloud Sea to the Land of Morytha below. Land of Morytha Mythra assumes her ascended state to heal Jin, and in the process, she discovers that he is a Flesh Eater. Jin temporarily joins the party to escape Morytha, where the Monoceros comes to retrieve him. During their time in Morytha, Jin reveals that Amalthus was the one who massacred the remaining Tornan citizens on Spessia and that he consumed Lora's heart to continue living. He convinces Malos, Akhos, Mikhail, and Patroka not to attack the group, and they leave for the World Tree. Climbing the World Tree He and Malos leave the others and climb the World Tree. Jin stays behind at the Megrez Gateway to meet the party again, letting Malos go to meet the Architect alone. He tells them that he wants to see for himself if the world will choose Rex or Malos, but that he cannot let them pass without a fight. He says that he made a promise to see through Malos' will, even if it means his death. He cannot understand why Rex wants to open up Elysium to humanity, thinking that they will eventually destroy it as they did with Morytha and Torna. Rex is able to defeat him, knocking his sword out of his hand and convincing Jin that the Blades are supposed to keep humans in check. As they talk, Akhos and Patroka arrive to help him. Jin orders them to stand down, saying that they have done all they have needed. Patroka asks Nia to heal Jin; she agrees and Patroka goes to prepare him for treatment. As she goes, however, she is killed by Amalthus, who has used all of the Core Crystals he "cleansed" to gain immense power. Amalthus also rips out Akhos' Core Crystal, killing him and enraging Jin, but he is too weak to fight; instead, the party fights Amalthus, defeating him. Still intent on meeting the Architect and erasing everything in the world himself, he sends out his tendrils of energy to try and destroy the World Tree from the inside. Telling Rex to stop Malos, Jin releases all the power he has left, freezing Amalthus to the back wall. After Amalthus dies, Jin's Core Crystal finally cracks, and he falls to his knees and dissolves in a white light. NPC Jin is a temporary NPC found at the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom's interior in the Argentum Trade Guild. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Arts * Ultraslash, Back attack ↑ * Skyward Slash, AOE / Break * Empty Moment, AOE / Evasion * Stunned Swallow, Evasion / Counter (Can't be used) :During Chapter 8, when Jin temporarily joins the party, Empty Moment is replaced with: * Heavenly Disrupt, Topple / Launch / Smash :During the Challenge Battle Titan Battleship Assault, Jin is the controlled character with the following arts: * Stunned Swallow, Evasion / Counter / Launch * Empty Moment, AOE / Evasion * Heavenly Disrupt, Driver Combo Battles |-|Temperantia = |-|Tantal = |-|Morytha = |-|World Tree = Jin is fought four times as a boss. He is first fought at level 40 at the Haggle's Swordtip in the Central Plain of Temperantia, at level 46 at Genbu Crown in the Head area of the Kingdom of Tantal, at level 54 at the Gotrock Oracle Ruins in the Lower Level of the Cliffs of Morytha, and at level 66 at Lv. 4, Megrez in the Upper Level of the World Tree. This enemy drops no items. Arts ※1 Jin's Auto-Attacks are of different strengths across every one of his battles. ※2 Heavenly Disrupt is slightly weaker during the Challenge Battle "Serious Showdown". ※3 Jin only uses these Arts once he has transformed into his True form, which includes the battles at Tantal, Gotrock Oracle Ruins, Lv.4 Megrez and during the aforementioned Challenge Battle. Challenge Battle Jin is fought at level 64 as a Challenge Battle Enemy alongside Malos during the Challenge Battle Serious Showdown. In Torna ~ The Golden Country Arts Vanguard Arts * Inexhaustible Art, Consume recoverable HP / Boosts stats * Chillstroke, Back attack ↑ * Snowblast, AOE / Side attack ↑ * Starslash, Pierce Rear Guard Arts * Thin Ice Art, Topple * Frostbreak, AOE * Skycleave, AOE / Launched ↑ * Freezebomb, Toppled ↑ Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Hailstrike - Cut the enemy to ribbons with a series of quick, relentless slashes. * Lv. 2 - Zero Blade - A combo attack of sword cuts and ice spears delivered at absolute zero. * Lv. 3 - Ice Revolution - Unbalance your foe with a palm strike, then follow up with powerful slashes. * Lv. 4 - Midnight Sun - Follow up Lora's quickfire slashes with a full-force cleave. Blade Skills * Transmigration - Increases damage dealt by 30% to 50% on every Vanguard Switch (max: 250%). * Full Resonance - Deal 60% to 100% more and take 10% to 30% less damage at max Affinity. * Mind's Eye - Increases critical damage by 20% to 80%. Field Skills * Mineralogy - Lv. 3 * Swift Swordplay - Lv. 3 * Fortitude - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Charms * Pouch items: Steel Salmon Tempura, Organic Charm Affinity Chart Quotes * "If the Architect does indeed exist, I wish I could ask him... who am I, truly? Whence did I come? Whither am I headed?" * "I am who I am. I do not change." Unique Battle Dialogue |-|Temperantia= Condition: Jin at 85% health Condition: Jin at 65% health Condition: Jin at 40% health Condition: Jin at 20% health Condition: Party defeated |-|Tantal= Condition: Start battle Condition: Jin's Target at 50% health Condition: Party defeated |-|Cliffs of Morytha= Pt 1 Condition: Party defeated Pt 2 Condition: Start battle Condition: Unknown Condition: Jin at 60% health Condition: Malos defeated Condition: Jin defeated |-|World Tree= Condition: Jin at 95% health Condition: Jin at 70% health Condition: Jin at 60% health and targeting Nia Condition: Jin at 30% health Condition: Jin defeated Condition: Party defeated Trivia * Jin is a Blade using the ice element. This can be shown in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 with his use of ice-based attacks. Moreover when he joins the party during Chapter 8, Guldos can copy his element, where they become weak to the wind element. It is explicit in TTGC. * Jin is the only Blade whose Core Crystal is not located on his chest. It is instead located on his forehead. * Jin shares his name with a prominent character from Xenosaga, who is also an ice-element swordsman with a younger female dependant. Gallery Artwork XC2-Shin-artwork.png|Jin artwork XC2 - Jin Unmasked artwork.png|Jin Unmasked artwork Jin Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Jin Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Jin NPC.JPG|Jin as an NPC on the Maelstrom XC2-Shin.png|Jin XC2-Shin-3.png|Jin XC2-Shin-4.png|Jin XC2-Shin-and-Metsu.jpg|Jin and Malos Jin's Core Crystal.png|Jin's red Core Crystal Jin Playable.png|Jin when he temporarily joins the party during Chapter 8 Young Mikhail 2.png|Jin first meeting Mikhail Torna ~ The Golden Country TTGC Jin.jpg|Jin in Torna ~ The Golden Country TTGC Jin 2.jpg|Jin in Torna ~ The Golden Country TornaPhoto.png|Jin and his companions Jin s.jpg Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Torna Category:XC2 Guest Characters Category:C.S.E.V. Maelstrom NPCs Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Temperantia Enemies Category:Kingdom of Tantal Enemies Category:Cliffs of Morytha Enemies Category:World Tree Enemies Category:XC2 Level 36-40 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 46-50 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 51-55 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 61-65 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 66-70 Enemies Category:XC2 Challenge Battle Enemies Category:Blade Enemies Category:Jin Category:Blades Category:XC2 Antagonists Category:TTGC Blades Category:TTGC Protagonists Category:TTGC Playable Characters Category:TTGC Male Characters Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats